zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
ECM Tank
Introduction The ECM Tank is a Chinese support vehicle whose purpose is to disable enemy vehicles and deviate their missiles. It is basically a four-wheeled ECM Trooper. General Tao seems to be the only general not having it in his arsenal. Overview The Electronic Countermeasures (or ECM) Tank is a light tank fitted with a radar dish connected to a multi-frequency jammer that can emit electromagnetic waves with very high amounts of energy that can penetrate even the thickest armour. Then the waves enter the delicate electronic parts of a target device and start to interfere with the current flowing in the electronic parts, causing the device to degrade the performance of the circuit or even stop it from functioning. Its surrounding electromagnetic field can mess up with the lock-on system of a ballistic missile and cause it to flung away from its original target. This vehicle-based suit of electronic countermeasures also protects advancing Chinese columns. In most cases, the vehicle is used to disable vehicles that are too powerful for the attacking tanks, thus enabling these very tanks to destroy it without fear of retaliation. It also can be stationed in front of the defence lines or tank blobs to disrupt guided missiles and rocket attacks. However to disable an enemy unit, the tank must fire a beam of ECM waves at a target continuously. If it loses its focus, the targeted enemy unit will re-activate after some time. Furthermore, having friendly units close to the tank is also a bad idea when the tank directs enemy missiles away, as those same missiles are still live and can damage friendlies. Abilities * Disables vehicles. * Disables buildings (when Improved ECM Technology is researched). * Deviates missiles/rockets (passive) Upgrades Improved ECM Technology * Allows the ECM Tank to disable buildings, and shut down enemy vehicles almost instantaneously. Available at rank 3 at the Propaganda Center. Assessment Pros: * Strong against vehicles. * Plays a good support role in groups of tanks by disabling enemy vehicles and buildings after upgrading. * Very effective at deflecting incoming missiles/rockets. * Cheap (800$), available in early game. Cons: * Vulnerable to bombers and massed helicopter gunships. * Deflected rockets/missiles fly randomly and can hit unfortunate friendly units. * Unarmed. * More time needed to disable bigger vehicles. * Switches its "ECM field" off when attacking. * Heavy rocket/missile barrage will eventually finish it off. Quotes (In English) The ECM Tank reuses its vanilla Zero Hour voice lines. When Created * Prepared for signal distortion. When Selected * Frequency jammers on standby. * ECM tank. * Missiles won't get through. * Emission rate steady. When Ordered to Move * Noise level set. * Inputting coordinates. * Triangulation complete. * Resetting navigation systems. * Enabling power train. When Ordered to Disable an Enemy Vehicle * Disabling target. * Corrupt their communications! * They won't know what happened... * Shut their systems down! * Jam their frequencies! Quotes (in native Chinese language) When created * 解放军电子战部队！ When selected * 消除导弹威胁。 * 重置导航系统。 * 请指示！ * 随时待命。 When Ordered to Move * 坚决完成任务。 * 脉冲信号测定完成。 * 阻塞他们的网络。 * 干扰他们的频率。 When Ordered to Attack * 瘫痪目标。 * 准备战斗！ * 目标锁定！ Gallery Upgraded ECM Tank.png|Kwai's ECM Tank with Tank Armor upgrade. Category:China Arsenals Category:China Vehicles Category:Support Vehicles